custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bionicleboy32/Kardrakon Nui
Note My blog is not going to be used as a blog, but rather a place to write a story, each chapter being from a perspective of one of the main characters. Main Story Plot: On the supercontinent of Kardrakon Nui, a Great Being uses its last, dying breath to save a subspecies of Matoran from a deadly plague the Makuta created. Its soul is ripped into 3 pieces that each create a body for themselves. Only 1 of them remembers their past. Chapter 1: Death of a God The plague struck without a warning. There was no way we could stop it, not on our own, at least. The Dumaltri have had a few rough times in the past, but we always bounced back. Not this time. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. We lost over three fourths of the continent. The Dragon Claw Isles also went dark. The only reason our race survived was because of The Great Being. It couldn't stand to see our pain. It killed itself to rescue what was left of us, using the newly released energy of it's dying body to protect us from the disease. What it did was brave, and we are grateful. But it still wasn't enough. My name is Gruutsis. I am one of only 1000 survivors of the Dark Times. And here, on Kardrakon Nui, my kind are starving, because the Dumaltri in the port towns are all dead. We have no fish, and the soil is too parched to grow crops. We have almost no chance of survival. If anyone ever reads this, understand this: you are probably walking in a graveyard, in the failure of a Great Being, and in the tragedy of a supercontinent. Chapter 2: Petra's Awakening As soon as I can think, I feel pain. A deep, searing pain that wracks my whole body, almost enough to make me pass out again. I feel myself about to vomit. But then the pain is gone, and I'm left with a strange tingling in the base of my spine. My eyes slowly open. I have woken up in a crater. I can only assume that I was the cause of it. How I got high enough to make a crater in the ground is beyond me. I'm trying to remember who I am, but I can't think clearly. All that's running through my head is one word, echoing off the sides of my skull. Petra. Petra. Petra... As I try to stand, I trip over something metal, and fall on my face. I look down at my feet, and find that what I tripped on was some kind of staff. As I'm trying to figure out where I am, I also test my motor skills. There's a sharp pain in my abdomen; I am slowly starving. I pick up the staff I fell over. It has a strange shape, with a bright flame coming out of its top. When I have finally climbed out of the crater, it's nighttime. I hear a screech behind me, something heading straight to where I'm standing. I see light off in the distance, what could possibly be a settlement of some sort, and run as fast as my weak legs will go. My heart starts racing, and I fear I might not make it to Whatever is chasing me is clearly faster, more prepared, and quieter than me. I'm still weak with hunger. I see it just as it jumps over my head, and rams me with its tough black hide. I'm knocked on my feet, and I finally see my enemy. I realize with horror that it's a shadow. A living shadow! Its eyes glow dark red with hatred, and I prepare to meet my fate. Just as it starts to close in on me, it vanishes. I see a bright light, and someone rushing to help me to my feet. I don't even see them clearly before I've passed out from the lack of food. Chapter 3: Bittltrix's Plight I am Bittltrix. At least, to the best of my knowledge, I am Bittltrix. I don't know where I am. I'm chained up and a large red figure has been watching me. I want to ask him where I am, but I can't get my dry, sore throat to do much other than cough. I have an odd feeling that I am a prisoner here. What have I done to get thrown in jail? I can barely remember my name, much less my past. This man... No. Not a man. This thing, the thing in the room with me, seems to be releasing evil and hatred into the air. I can almost see it as it pulses through the thick veins in his neck. The room is full of tension. As I study the creature holding me hostage, I look at his face. It looks like that of a dragon's. I also notice that he has two arms too many. I slowly try to get my bearings. I notice that this is the only cell in the room. The walls are made of a sandy brick. It looks to be about 50 yards by 55 yards, a fairly large space. I try to see if I can break the chains binding me to the floor. His face turns gaunt, and he smashes my face into unconsciousness..... I'm left with one last thought. "What have I done wrong?" Chapter 4: Dsodo's Rage I want to kill this stupid thing right now. This ugly, blue wretch on the ground, bound in chains. Even though it was once a part of me, I know it is weak, and the weak must be purged from the land. I am happy my old self was ripped apart. Now I can destroy everything I please without anyone or anything holding me back..... I think that I will kill the small red one that ran from this place. Too weak to save his companion, too weak to fight me. In fact, everything around me is weak. The crumbling earth beneath me feet, the old building I have taken refuge in. But not me. No, I am an astonishing example, no, the very definition, of power! I will tear apart the very continent i stand on, just so everyone in the world and beyond can see the massive, hulking creature that shall end their miserable lives! But first, I must set my roots down. I have to figure out what I shall do about Bittltrix. Hmmph. Even thinking about him is hard, without wanting to tear out his throat. But no matter. All in good time.... All in good time. Chapter 5: Dangrushk I've been up for the past hour. The man who rescued me is named Mathrain. I woke up in his guest bedroom. When I went to find out where I was, I started to remember that shadow. It felt like it was still watching me. I could feel it in the back of my skull. Anyhow, I went and found my staff, Mathrain grabbed some money, and we went into the market square. We grabbed some food at a small shop, and sat outside while I got my bearings. We sat in silence for about half an hour before Mathrain even said anything. During that time, I discovered that the entire town was made out of sandstone. "So. What on earth were you doing out in those wastelands? Everyone knows that everything from Hakludtich to Gookrahgda live out there," said Mathrain. "I don't know. All I remember was waking up in a crater. After that, I got chased by one of those shadow things," I said. "Hm... Well, I don't know about that crater you woke up in. As for the shadow, that was a Gookrahgda. You really shouldn't mess around out there. Whatever it was you did out beforehand, it isn't important enough to live in No Man's Land," he replied. He watched me for a while, probably trying to figure out my story. I decide to ask about him. He told me that he was an injured soldier, coming back from the war. Category:Blog posts